In A Light
by His Little LabRat
Summary: Why does Zoro hate Sanji so much? Well, when he was 16, Zoro met an angel. But this angel was being hunted, considered a threat to the human race. Will Zoro and his angel get out alive or be sacraficed for forgiveness? Yeah, ZoSan... !
1. Chapter 1

The wheels of his bike spun round as he peddled slowly down the dirt road, passing house after house in the small town. It truly was a small town, with trees that loomed overhead into a canopy of leaves that hung over dirt roads that ran for miles with no sense of direction, a small sleep hallow for the calmed kinder of human spirits. His sixteen year old grey eyes watched children play amongst the other children who boasted and ran about young and free. The wheels spun slowly now as his hands fell into his pockets as if he were letting the bike steer itself. The bike gave a gentle swerve at first, but came back into control.

He dropped one foot off its pedal to stop the bike, his eyes glued to children who ran from one child, hiding away amongst the trees and the little house in the wood that they lived amongst, climbing the limbs of the trees and hiding behind tall plants on the small porch, all of them leaving the one poor child behind as she hid her eyes away behind her hands and counting out something he couldn't catch from his distance. He watched as the girl continued count and then called something out he didn't care to hear. She then started off towards the house and circled around it, disappearing from his line of sight.

Suddenly, something popped out from behind a tree and he noticed it was a small boy, who was peering out at him. He turned his gray gaze to him and the boy looked shocked and ducked back slightly for a second. But he focused on him and stuck his head out from behind a tree and looked directly at him, his brown gaze locking onto his own gray vision. He stared from his bike, standing up on its frame, and the boy's mouth opened, asking timidly as a normal child was, quiet and yet loud too, "Mister, why is your hair green?" He moved out from behind the tree, his hand on its trunk as he looked at him. His hands on the handlebars of his black and white bike, he simply gazed at him, looking away slowly with a sluggish turn of his hand, looking down at the rocks on the dirt road for a brief second before turning back without a word.

"I see you, Hajima!" The girl from earlier called and his gray vision darted away from the boy to the girl with a slow ease and as the girl drew nearer, she slowed down under his gaze and stopped next to the boy. They both looked at him steadily and he looked back at them quietly. She turned quickly away after a few moments and ran off as Hajima turned slowly and for a moment his gaze remained on that grey gaze, but then he too turned away and ran after the girl to go find other children. He watched them run off after another girl and he turned his head away slowly to the road ahead of him. He gripped the handlebars slightly tighter but his knuckles went white and then he pushed his foot into the dirt and sped off again into the slow churn of his bike wheels on the white and brown rocks of the road.

He swallowed and looked upward as he pedaled and watching a little white dot zoom across the sky. He blinked and thought to himself all the possibilities of what the strange object could be. He blinked and noticed the sky was quite cloudy, so how could it be some kind of asteroid of shooting star of some sort when it stayed below the clouds. He pedaled to a stop as it became bigger and his eyes widened, the strange object disappeared over a head of trees. He craned his neck and saw dust burst into the air and his foot slammed on the pedal as he burst into speed. The trees opened up to field of rolling grasses that were waving around slower now as the dirt began to fall again from the sky. He ran his bike across the road and burst into the waving brown grasses. He coughed as he pedaled into the flying dirt but he came to a stop as his front tire hit a large rock that he couldn't see and his bike whipped up into the air, and he snagged the handlebars as he flipped forward off the rock and then backward off the ground and landed on his feet where he hit the rock, blinking the dust and gravel out of his eyes as it settled. He swallowed and suddenly everything tasted like dirt, no doubt. He strained his light grey vision as the dirt settled and above him there were wings of a glorious white. His mouth opened slightly into a slacked position as the enormous, bountiful wings unfolded from their white glory to reveal a whole white body of proportions small than himself with a head of yellow-blond hair amongst blue-blue eyes. He stared at the man with wings, and he felt his heart skip a beat suddenly. The wings unfolded further slightly and the man's eyes opened, his arms swinging down in dance from across his chest as he floated down to the ground slowly, his eyes immediately attached to his gray vision.

He couldn't believe it. An angel. They were… real…

The stark white wings unfolded to reveal the rest of his thin, naked frame of his lower stomach and legs and he smiled gently, the light shimmering in the man's blue hues as they reflected him in their ocean views. His hands raised slowly as he floated down slowly inch by inch onto the large rock that he had earlier hit and the angel raised his thin, feminine hands and touched his tan cheeks with those thin, frail fingertips in such a gentle fashion that tickled, tingled, like such an utter sensation that made his gray eyes go wide, his hands feeling cold and twitching as they tried to grab the handlebars of his bike that he suddenly noticed he had dropped long ago. He smiled a toothy, white and small smiled and he felt himself wanting to melt into the tender touch as the fingertips prodded up his cheeks to his eyes and wiped away the single tear that streamed its way down his tan white cheeks, mouthing silently in speech to him, "Hello, dearest, Roronora Zoro…"


	2. Chapter 2

It was awkward going back home with a naked angel sitting on the back of his bike. It was far into the woods, past many houses. Many houses. But, Zoro always knew his way around and took a trail through the woods he made at that moment with his bike tires. Nonetheless, it was pretty awkward feeling… never mind. The blond angel had his hands wrapped around his waist as Zoro sped past the backs of houses they could hardly see in the distance and to his relief, the blond angel turned and side-saddled his bike after a few minutes, but still kept his arms around his human.

He couldn't help but think the angel was quite feminine. He was thin and had big hips, with blond, feminine-soft hair that curled gently over his thin cheeks above his blue hues. It irked him a little, having to carry the angel around without some clothes on the poor naked angel. But he was almost home and they couldn't be seen, so it didn't matter much to him, and according to the angel's quietness, it didn't bother him either.

Zoro looked back occasionally to see if anything had gone wrong, but when he turned back he saw the angel looking at the small houses in the distance or staring at him with a little grin when their eyes met or eyeing small animals with a tiny giggle as they ran by them.

The angel sat up and he felt the bike swivel slightly as his small, single person home came into view and the angel smiled and literally _flew_ off the bike with a gentle push off the frame of the bike, which didn't even send the bike even an inch off balance. His white wings burst out and he flew onto the roof of the home and landed in a slow float, feet down first with his wings pointed up. Zoro became so busy watching him that he almost hit a tree when his hands slipped from the handlebars, but he darted around it just inches away when his instincts kicked in suddenly.

Dropping his bike he burst into the front door after the angel had left it open, Zoro shut it quickly behind him. He didn't want anyone to see that he had an angel. Zoro gave a hefty sigh and looked at the blond angel, who looked back at him from his place on Zoro's small, kitchen table with a small smile on his devil red lips. "Who are you?" Zoro asked, stepping away from the door. The blond angel tilted his head to the side and his wings went back slightly. "Um, your name. What's your name?" Zoro tried again but the angel just looked at him. "You know who I am, I'm Zoro. So who are you?"

"Zoro," the angel repeated with a giggly smile.

"No, um…" Zoro thought and licked his lips. "Do you have a name?"

"Zoro," he said again with a small smile.

"No, _I'm_ Zoro." With the harsh tone in his voice, the angel's wings suddenly went down and the white feathers curled on the table. "I'm Zoro. Who are you? Do you not have a name?" The angel looked down to the left corner of his eye and thought for a moment, stating a small, "No." Zoro nodded to himself and licked his lips. "You don't have a name so, why don't I name you?" The angel looked back up at him in curiosity. "Hmm, how's 'bout Sanji?" The angel's head perked up as if his real name was called out.

"Sanji." He repeated after Zoro and they smiled at each other. Zoro walked over to a door next to the cabinets and sink and looked back at Sanji, whose blue eyes had followed him the whole way.

"Come on, Sanji, we need to get you some clothes," Zoro said slightly slowly, motioning to his shirt with a gentle tug on its thin, red fabric. Sanji smiled and hovered down from the table and followed Zoro by foot like he did, watching Zoro's feet as he walked, imitating him with every step. Zoro watched him walk as he stepped up to a small closet and watched how Sanji walked with a swing of his hips, one foot in front of another as if he were tight-rope walking, his hands even out for slight support. Zoro smiled and Sanji smiled back at him as he stepped up to the closet too.

"I need to find you a shirt," Zoro said and opened the sliding door of the closet to reveal many hanging shirts amongst many pants and belts and shoes. Sanji's blue eyes skimmed over the array of neatly hung shirt and reached his hand up to a blue, collared shirt and gave a gentle tug on it. Zoro watched his other hand go up to it _carefully, and so scarily gently from its hanger. He smiled and then looked back at Zoro. Zoro encouraged him and his eyes darted over the line of pants. He reached up to a pair of black slacks and took them too, folding them over his right arm. Sanji licked his lips and took a black tie too, which Zoro didn't even know he had._

_Zoro pulled a small knife out of his pocket and took his thumbs to Sanji's white wings and Sanji cringed forward and he watched as a chill went down his thin frame. Zoro frowned at that._

"_Don't worry, I'll never hurt you." It wasn't what he meant to say, but it worked because Sanji looked back at him with his blue hues on his feminized features and his expressionless notion on his red lips, as if calmed and serene, but somehow sad. Zoro measured his wings with his thumbs and cut two small slits in the back of the blue shirt for Sanji's white feathers. Sanji looked at him with the same face but looked at the shirt and then gave a small smile. _

_Zoro hopped over his small, single person bed and opened a drawer on a small nightstand and grabbed a pair of socks for whatever shoes Sanji would later pick. Swiveling on his heels back to Sanji. Oh man. In Sanji's left hand was a pair of black boxers that Sanji was looking at strangely, and judging by how he was still dressed, was definitely alien to him. "Oh, you'll need those too." Zoro said and put the socks down on the bed as he looked up at Sanji. "Do you know how to put on those clothes?" Sanji shook his head and Zoro sighed. He took the boxers Sanji had earlier from the bed and handed them to him. "You put these on over your legs," Zoro motioned to his own lower half. _

_Sanji didn't quite understand._

_Zoro took an invisible pair of boxers and slipped them on over his legs. Sanji gave a little shrug and shook his head slightly. Zoro sighed to himself and thought. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them off along with his boxers and then put his boxers back on. Sanji nodded and did the same. Zoro put on his pants and Sanji understood right away and followed Zoro's suit. Zoro stood with his arms out and Sanji followed, although he was slightly confused. Zoro held up one finger and told him to stay still as he reached for the blue shirt Zoro cut holes into. Surprising himself, the shirt fit over the large wings and Sanji put his arms through the shirt sleeves and smiled as Zoro did the first button. Sanji gave him a little thwap on the head and smiled at him, telling Zoro through his head that he could do it himself. Zoro handed him the tie and put it over his head and under the collar and tightened it. _

_But something wasn't right… _

_Oh, maybe it was the fact that Sanji's (Zoro's really) pants were around his ankles? Zoro laughed and said, "I think my pants are too big for you." Sanji blushed and looked down at his feet and picked up the black slacks as Zoro gave him a belt and put it through. Zoro smiled and Sanji smiled too._


End file.
